A Deadly Sickness
by SilverMoons BlackWings
Summary: Relena has found herself face to face with a sickness that could most likely be the end to her. But suddenly the tides have turned from bad to worse , and now Herro must fight to rescue Relena in time .. her death is crawling ever so closer!
1. wait and heart ach

A Deadly Sickness by SilverMoons BlackWings :)  
  
Hey waz up well I finaly got my lazy but off of the internent to write this fic, I got jelous after reading other peoples fics .Well to lay it straight this my first fic ever (that I have writen ) I have had so many daydreams on how to ruine Relina's life or any thing that I can think up .I have had weird dreams (when you sleep kind) about Heero marrying Serina from salior moon , and then piccolo from DBZ ends up giving them a swimming lesson weird but I have had much more weird ones than that .Well enough of that lets get to the fic   
(ohw yah I almost forgot my umm.....err....spelling and other stuff connected to spelling whatever you all call it isn't all that great ,I get absent minded and don't review my work, so please exuse that ) Welllll I hope that you will enjoy my fic.haa .....who am I trying to fool it will probobly be a disaster BUT WHO CARES WHO EVER CARES no wait I CARE I HAVE TO CARE if I AM GOING TO RULE THE WORLD ....BWAAAHAAAAAA..........BBBWWWWAAAAHHHHAAAAAA.......HEEE(OOPPSS LETS START THE FIC NOW SHALL WE )   
PS:I dont own any of theis characters in this fic.. I wish I did though!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A Deadly Sickness   
chapter 1  
The snow seemed to come in from all directions as Heero potrolled the streets looking for  
somthing his heart yurned for , day and night it followed him like a curse set to go off any  
moment ( his heart churned in agony as he tryed to push away the feelings he had ). Relizing   
that this was not ment to be he shook free of the emotions and focused  
on more important things, like getting home before he froze to death and before his roomate set   
a surch party out to get him (Heero had spent the day taking a walk, letting his mind wounder   
aimlessly and god knows where else).When he got home he was exspecting to hear a "HEERO,  
WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN"from his anoying roomate Duo, but when entered the house all was   
quiet (which I might add was the rarest thing to of ever happened to man kind , unless Duo was   
asleep which was rare to).  
Heero knew this was odd Duo wouldn't leave the house like it was,   
unlocked and and food half eaten unless it was a dier emergancy "In fact Duo never leaves the   
house period " he woundered aloud .Heero decided not to make such a big deal out of it seeing   
that he probobly went out to get more food for his two stomachs, so he slumped out on the couch   
and put in a movie that he hadn't time to finsh . After 3 movies and 6 sodas his anoying friend   
came in, Duo slamed the door as hard as he could mumbling and cursing under his breath. He walked   
in oblivious to Heero (realizing that he might never notice him Heero spoke up ) "So Duo where did   
you go " (he said in his normal icy tone of voice ) Duo jumped back in suprise as he relized he   
was not the only one in the room"Heero ! I didn't relize that you were their ......uhh....well I   
kindaa tierd so I am going to hit the hay.  
  
"Heero relizing that somthing was wrong with his tone   
of voice (and at sher shock that he actually wanted to sleep, being the vampier that he was and   
that it was only 10:30 pm) he asked again "where did you go " their was a unplesnt pause between   
them as he waited for a awnser."Well" Heero said,   
his voice more sincer than it was last time, Duo started to say somthing but it came out as a   
bunch of nonsens that Heero nor the most highly advanced computer could decode. Heero getting   
anoyed looked up and gave him his famous Heero Yui glare of death. Duo now relizing that his   
life now hung in the balance he spoke up"well you know here and their ....uhh...well I saw   
Hilde, Sally , Catra ,(cough)Relena ,and a few others you know ....yahh...well I am   
going to bed so yahh".Heero heart started to race at the sound of her name though quiet as   
Duo tried to be when saying her name he heard it the most clear out all his babbling .  
  
Now knowing   
somthing wasn't right he spoke up stopping Duo dead in his tracks "whats wrong with Relena ?" he   
said still cold sounding as ever "ohw ...nothing she just a bit sick thats all "Heero knowing he   
was still hold back the lion share of the awnser he asked "how sick? " ,"well she will be in her   
bed for a few days thats all , can I go to bed now Heero !"he didnt replie he just sat in silence.   
So Duo just took it as a yes a headed up stairs .When he got to his room he started to talk to   
himself "man I don't know I am going to brake it to him I don't think I can tell him how bad she   
realy is , oh well he wil find out one way or another I know that for sure "Duo said to him self .   
Heero just stared off into space as Duo walked up stairs , after a few minutes of just sitting   
their Heero grabed his coat and walked out the door .   
Review Review Review .. I wanna know what you think ^-^ Please   
thanks SilverMoons BlackWings 


	2. A Dream ?

A Deadly Sickness  
  
Hey peoples .. okay Im actually gonna force myself to finish this fic ... which will probobly take me forever and a day to do . But oh well ... I want to thank the people that reviwed me fic Im very happy to know that some actually took time out of their busy life to actually read my fic ..Im so happy ^-^ .. but any way I hope you enjoy the next chapter as nuch as I enjoyed writing it .. NOT .. I wish that I could just think it in my mind and it apears on the computer screan . That would make life so much easier .. but any way I hope you enjoy chapter two !! ^-^  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
Relena walk down the darkened ally way , not a shead of light peaked through its darkened walls, leaving Relena totoly rulnerable . As Relena walk all she could here was the faint pitter patter of her own heart , not even her foot steps made any noise . " Where am I " Relena asked herself , but she couldnt even hear her own words only her heart pieced the silence around her . Sighing Relena fell to her knees not knowing what else to do , everything around her was black and endless , their seemed to be no hope anywere . Just then a light shown down on her and only her . Relena looked all around her , other than the cone of light that surounded her it still was a black as before and still her heart was the only thing that she could hear . ' What is going on , were am I ? ' Relena thought to her self , Relena couldn't take this any more and tried to flee from the spot light , only to find that she couldn't she was traped in in the light , it was like a cone shaped prison .  
  
Relena began to panic , desperatly she began to bang on her prison walls , her small fist pounding using up every ounce of streangth she had to free herself from her entrapment . Even though she couldnt hear her fist pounding against the walls of her cage , she could hear her heat racing faster , and faster , and faster , then all was silent . Her heart stoped beating , Relenas eyes widened and she began to panic , putting her hand to her chest she searched for her heart . But she felt nothing it was motionless and quiet , ' Im dead ' was all that raced through her mind as she curled up into a ball hoping her end would come quick . Relena began to sob quietly to herself , her body racked with each sob as she continued to contemplate her death , seeing as it was useless to fight the dark abiss .  
  
After about of an hour of crying Relena seemed to have run out of tears to shead , her cheaks had shown that she had only recently stop crying , for they still glicened from the wet tears that fell before . Now exaution seemed to take over Relenas body as she began to drift off into slumber , lying her head down on her tucked up kness and wraping her arms around her legs for support . Slowly her sences dulled and her eyes began to close , and she let the darkness take her . As she was about to become totaly void of what was going around her a faint noise broke the silence of the abiss . Imeadiatly her heavey head was draged from her knees and she forced her puffy red eyes to focus out into the back abiss . Slowly the noise became louder and more clear , the noise was the sound of meatal klinking together along with a slight sound of squeaking meatal joints . Relenas body froze suddenly as gleaming shines from this thing pierced the blackness , growing ever brighter . Relena backed up against her prison wall to get as far away from this creature as she possibly could , Relena stared at the figure as it seemed to walk around her cage examining her like she were livestock . Suddenly the figure stopped and just seemed to stare at her , Relena tried hard to focus her eyes on the creature so she could find out what it actually looked like . But Relena had no such luck, all she could make out was the outline of it and it was indeed human in shape.  
  
Suddenly the figure seemed to throw its head back and laugh , its laughing pierced the quiet room sending cills up and down Relenas spine. Relena watched on in horror as the creature still laughing seemed to be holding something in his hand , then Relena heard the all to familiar click of a gun . If Relenas heart was still in motion she new it would be beating faster than it ever has and louder than she could ever of fathomed . Relena luanched herself from her sitting positon and started to fraticaly search for a way out that she might of had missed before. Relena became more frantic when the creature laughed even harder as he watched her scurry around her cage looking for way out . Relena then dropped to the ground and tried to see if she could lift her cage from the bottom , but it didnt even budge . The creature all of a sudden stopped laughing and Relena froze in place , her back turned to the creature kneeling on the floor . Relena tried desperatly to get her body to work and get herself turned around , Relena then gave up and listened to the creature behind her . She listen and her eyes widened as she heard the click of his gun and then the room was filled with a large piercing BANG !! .  
  
Relena then jolted out of bed ,breathing hard , her body covered in a thin coat of sweat . Relena then reached for her heat to find it still their beating hard , " it was only a dream , but it was so real " Relena said too herself . Sighing Relena kicked her covers off finding them unberably hot , relena didnt care what the doctors said about how she had to stay in bed and keep herself warm at all times , she was burrning up uder her covers . Relena then began to drag her stiff body from the bed and headed over to the door eventhou she was conciderably dizzy . Relena reached for the door knob , but stopped when again she heard the clicking of a gun . Relenagasped as she felt the barel of the gun against her temple . The intruder then growled " Who the fuck are you "? .  
  
So how do you like this chapter .. Im sorry that they are so short but with school and all its kinda hard to get enough time to type and I wanted to get this chapter up by the weekend . ^-^ Please review !! 


	3. Bricks ?

A Deadly Sickness  
  
Hey waz up , well at the momment I am sick and I think my mom got me drunk or something . She told me to take this stuff that is supposed to make my headach and sore throat go away , but all that ended up happaning was that I was swagering back and forth like I was drunk or something . Well actually I have no clue what is like to be drunk .. well because I dont drink , but I think the way I was feeling , it came quiet close to it . But anyhoo I wanna thank yah for reviewing my fic .. and .. oh yah in my last chapter I forgot to put a disclamer .. so just to let yah know I dont own any of the Gundam characters .. eventhou I wish I did . ^-^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Relena let a few silent tears run down her face , but she would not let the intruder hear her cry . The intruder pushed the gun further into her temple " AWNSER !! " he screamed , which made Relena jump in fright . Relena gulped and tried to awnser but her throat was so dry that nothing came out , so Relena swallowed again , hoping it would wet her throat enough to speak . The intruder then grinded the gun against her temple " You have two seconds to awnser befor I blow your brains " Relena let out a wimper ' Heero were are you when I need you the most ' Relena thought , but was then brought back to earth when the intruder started to count " ONE ! " .. Relena swallowed once more than began to speak " I.. Im .. Relena Peacecraft " she studdered .  
Shocked Relena felt the gun leaver temple and the intruder sighed loudly " Relena !! .. what are you doing out of bed " . Relena quikly turned around " MILLARDO !! " , Relena then took a few steps back and ploped into a chair . " You scared the hell out of me , what are you doing in my room anyway ? " ( AN : Okay Im not going to use Millardo through out the whole fic so when Relena talks to him or someone like Lady Un talks to him they call him Millardo , but other than that I use Zechs ^-^ tay ) Zechs put his gun down on the table sigh heavily again , " Relena you should be in bed not walking around . " Relena's anger started to boil and she crossed her arms " You are tell me to go back to bed as if nothing was wrong with you sticking a gun into my head !! " , Relena then faces her larg window and stares out into the black night outside . Chills were sent up her spin as she remenenced with what her dream was like and how the darkness resembled her dream .  
" Millardo , if you plan on making me go to bed .. you are saddly mistaken , I am so fricken hot its not even funny " , Zechs was taken back at Relena's forwardness and use of language . " Relena , I clearly remeber the doctor saying to stay and bed and keep warm " , Relena swung around to face Zechs , " YAH TO STAY WARM ... NOT BOIL ME ALIVE !! " . Growling Zechs walked up to Relena and felt her head , it was tremedously passed normal . He then felt her arms wich should be a normal tempertur , but found it suprisingly hot as well . " See I told you " Relena implied , sighing Zechs nodded his head " Alright I'll get you some cold compresses , but you have to stay up here " Relena nodded happily and then laid down on her bed awaiting her relief from her own body heat . Zechs smiled and walked out the door .  
  
Relena sighed finaly succumbing to her fever's dizy spells . A few momments passed and Relena was slowly diffting into sleep , with or with out her cold compresess . Relena was on the verge of sleep when a howling wistle piriced the air and her window came crashing in shattering her and her bed in glass . Relena sprung out of bed and faced the window but saw nothing but a pile of broken glass and ... " A brick ?" Relena woundered out-loud . Relena walked over to it and picked it up , but was suprised to find a silken clothe tied to its bottom . Overcome with curiosity Relena untied it from the brick and sat on her bed , then began to unfold the clothe . " I wounlder what this coul.... " Relena covered her mouth in shock and her eyes widened .On the clothe in bloodied stains was a message reading .  
  
Relena Peacecraft ,  
  
I see you are sick , well I can fix that . Are you ready to come home my pet and become my guinnie pig once again . Or will I have it so you never can return from your nightmares ever again ? Untill we meet again Relena , I bid you Farewell  
  
At that very momment Zechs burst through the door to see Relena shaking in fear , running over her Zechs snatched the letter from the shaking Relena and began to read it . Zechs eyes widened and he took one look at his sister then took out his walky talky " Lady Un , get the Gundam Piolts over here ASAP " !!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Gomen .. sorry for the short chapter , but with finals on the way .. I gotta buckle down and study ... so sorry for the long waits and sgort chapters  
  
Yet again I still dont own the Gundam wing characters so dont sue .. for one I have no money to be sued for and .. well thats about it ! 


	4. Rememberance

A Deadly Sickness ch4  
  
GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN .. Im so sorry I took so long ,but I had finals that I had to study .. I HAD SO MUCH DAMNED CARAP TO DO .. and then I babysited like everyday for like the last three weeks .. and I needed at least a week to recover .. * Inukice starts to cry * IM SO SORRY .. I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU WAIT THIS LONG ! * Inukice bows to her reviewers * GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN !!  
*************************************************************************  
  
" Is something wrong Mr Millardo? " Lady Un asked curiously .Zechs growled ," Damit Lady Un just call the Gundam Piolets ! " Zechs screamed into the walky talky . " Yes Sir " Lady Un replied a little taken back at Zech's attitued . Zechs sighed and sat down next to Relena, wraping a comforting arm around her shoulder. Relena let out a ragged sigh and leaned into Zech's embrass.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Heero turned on the ever so familiar corner only feet away from were she lived . Heero stuck his hands in his pockets to isolate them from the bitting cold , sighing Heero looked up to her familiar balcony . Heero had litteraly ingraved what it looked like so he would never mistake another for hers , the swaying red curtains and gold like trim and .. Heero's eyes widened as his eyes travled over her shattered widow , his heart pounded faster and faster in its cage within him . Heero stared in shock as he could only fathom what had happened to her . Heeros face soon tuned into a rage filled scowl as his hand clenched into a fist , anger boiled within him . He was not only furious with who dare threaten Relenas life ,but mad at himself so not being their to prevent this . Frustraighted Heero turned to the brick wall next to him and began to pound it with his fist , sending craks up the wall from his blow . Heero stayed silent for a few momments just leting his fist stay imbeded in the brick wall untill a noise caught his attention . Turning Heero saw someone start to emerg from the Peacecrafts house . Heero quickly fled around the corner to escape from being seen . Heero watched with a keen eye as Zechs walked outside carring a large bundle in his arms . Heero watched with interest , pondering what Zechs craddled so delicatly in his arms . But Heero froze as he spotted wisps of honey blond hair wiped out from the protective cradle of blankets and danced with the chilled wind.Heero watched as they loaded the limo with blankets and other nessecities then Zechs carefully placed Relena in to . Eventhou Heero couldn't feel her or see her face he could tell that she was beyond normal tempuratur, Heero could of sworn he had seen her bodyheat rise like steam from her fragile form into the the cold winded air . Heero watched as the limo took off into the darkness , fadding from his icy stare . Slowly the aching in his heart intesified with every breath . Heero closed his eyes to dull the pain , " Relena " he had uttered her name without knowing it . After a few painfull momments he gathered his streangth and walked right underneath Relena's abandoned balcony , watching the red curtains flutter in the winds carress . Grabing what seemed like a invisable handhold .. Heero climbed the stone wall with ease . In reaching the top a wave of smells and other sences came crashing down on his body . The smell of blood mixed with sweat and the sweet smell of roses mixed with the smell that could only belong to Relena . Heero quivered as he inhaled the sent , mostly focusing on Relena's personal aroma . Leting out a delayed breath Heero scaned the room , taking particular notice to the shardes of glass sprawled throught the room . Heero's eyes flowed over the ground taking in every detail with his casual eyes . Heero sighed " this guy is good , no identifiable evidence " , Heero bent down and picked up a peice of shattared glass . Then let his eyes wander from that glass peice to the glass covered floor , which barely stopped at her bed's side . ' This attack wasn't set to kill ' Heero thought to himself ( AN : remember Heero still dosnt know about the brick and the note yet ) as his eyes wandered to Relena's sweat drenched covers sprawled all about her bed . Heero walked to the edge of her bed and sat down letting out a ragged sigh . Heero sat their finding himself unable to drag himself away from her aroma wich lingered in her abandoned bed . Looking around Heero finaly ploped down on her bed staring at the celling and leting his mind wander once more , untill his thoughts were inturupted by a beep . Heero's eyes widened as he looked around listening to the beeping become louder and louder . Heero growld .. " DAMN " ! ..  
  
******************************************************************** I just love cliffhangers dont you =^-^= .. please review .. I wanna know how this chapter went .. I was at a writers block and I jotted down whatever came to my mind .. so Gomen if it is not very good .. Oh I almost forgot .. IM HORRIBLE AT GRAMMER AND STUFF SO .. dont strain yourself on my account if you cant make sence of it .. just flame me and I eventually will start correcting my grammer .. eventually .. !! ..  
  
OH .. ans this counts for all my chapters in the future cause Im tierd of writing it .. I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING .. plus Im poor so I wouldnt even bother sueing me ! 


End file.
